This Invention relates to wheeled hand carts for transporting various size bins, and more specifically to a wheeled hand cart having an adjustable hook support for holding and transporting various size bins, mainly recycle bins.
Most city and county governments throughout the U.S. are currently participating in trash recycling programs. Some recycling programs use one recycle bin to hold all trash for recycling while others use separate bins, usually two or three, to separate certain types of trash. There are even various stackable bins which allow for easy separation of recyclable materials. The city or county governments usually provides a particular sized bin or bins, typically rectangular in shape, and having an outer rectangular lip. There are many different sized recycling bins available for the city or county governments to choose from. Each bin differs in height, width, and depth. When the recycle bin or bins are full of trash they can become heavy and difficult for people to lift or carry from the house or apartment to the curb for pickup.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a durable, lightweight cart for mounting and transporting various sized recycling bins and other containers which contain an outer lip. The present invention is designed so that the bin or bins can be mounted, transported, and dismounted without ever having to touch the bin or bins.
A number of transferring carts are set forth in the prior are in an effort to address the transfer of recycling bins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,092 to DiBenedetto (1993) discloses a recycling bin cart having multiple affixed shelves for placement of recycling bins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,154 to Seydel (1992) discloses a hand truck having multiple affixed supports or shelves for placement of boxes or bins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,395 to Wilson (1997) discloses a cart device having provisions for holding and transporting various sized bins and maintaining the bins horizontal to the ground despite the angular placement of the device.
Each of the above hand carts have three things in common.
(1) they are all designed for storing and transporting more than one bin or multiple bins. Since many of the cities and counties use only one bin, a cart with multiple platforms, shelves, brackets, or provisions is not always best.
(2) their means for supporting each bin is by an affixed platform, shelf, bracket, or provision. This means that each of the above carts is limited to what size bins it can accommodate. Some of the common recycle bins in use today may not fit on the affixed platform, shelf, bracket, or provision.
(3) a person has to physically pick up each bin and place it on a type of platform, shelf, bracket, or provision. If a person has to lift each full bin and place it onto the cart, they can still injure their back and even stain their clothes. Also, many people are not strong enough to lift a heavy bin and place it on the cart.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a device capable of storing and transporting one bin, multiple bins, or stackable bins without having to physically lift each bin onto a platform, shelf, bracket, or provision.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(1) to provide a cart which is designed for storing and transporting one bin or multiple bins.
(2) to provide a cart that contains an adjusting hook support to accommodate different sized bins.
(2a) to provide a cart with an adjusting hook support to store and transport all kinds of recycling bins as well as other lipped containers such as: totes, laundry baskets, certain household trash cans and more.
(3) to provide a cart which eliminates bending, lifting, back pain, and stained clothing associated with physically picking up a recycle bin.
(3a) to provide a cart that a person can use to attach, transport, and detach their bin or bins without ever touching the bin(s) itself.
(4) to provide a cart that is compact, lightweight, and easy to use.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.